Sweet Escape
by Cloudy Vi
Summary: Jungkook memutuskan kabur dari rumah untuk bertemu kakaknya musim panas ini, jadi bagaimana si kelinci 17 tahun ini kabur dari rumahnya? / TAEKOOK/VKOOK with NAMJIN
1. Chapter 1

**SWEET ESCAPE**

 **(What can a 17 y.o do?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEKOOK**

 **Warn: BL, cute Kookie, typo(s), Ey(T)D**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang dapat dilakukan remaja yang masih berumur 17 tahun? _Well,_ jika kau bertanya pada Jeon Jungkook maka jawabannya adalah dia berani melakukan apapun dan hal itu termasuk kabur dari rumahnya. _Yep,_ Jungkook _did that_.

Semuanya bermula ketika Jungkook akan memasuki liburan musim panasnya, ia yang tinggal di California dengan kedua orangtuanya berpikir untuk kabur selama libur musim panas. Maka setelah seminggu lebih ia menggodog idenya, akhirnya Jungkook menjalankan aksinya.

" _Summer camp_?" Jungkook mengangguki pertanyaan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kalian akan sangat sibuk selama musim panas, jadi lebih baik musim panas kali ini ku manfaatkan untuk ikut _summer camp_. Boleh kan _Dad_?"

Lima hari kemudian dia sudah berdiri di depan area perkemahan musim panas dengan diantar kedua orangtuanya. "Jungkook, tidakkah kau ingin ikut kami saja selama musim panas?"

" _No, Mom_. Kalian akan sangat sibuk nanti, jadi lebih baik aku bersenang-senang disini. Oh ya, disini dilarang menggunakan ponsel jadi aku meninggalkan ponselku di rumah. Kalian tak perlu khawatir dan jangan terlalu sering menelepon kemari, nanti aku bisa diejek anak-anak yang lain." Akhirnya dengan berat hati, kedua orangtuanya meninggalkan Jungkook di perkemahan musim panasnya. Atau begitulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Jungkook yang melihat mobil orangtuanya sudah menghilang segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Gyeom- _ah_ , kau bisa keluar sekarang."

Yugyeom, teman sekaligus sahabat satu-satunya Jungkook keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan tas besar di tangan kanannya. "Kau beruntung aku tidak punya kegiatan yang bisa ku lakukan selama musim panas ini, Kook."

"Kau memang sahabat yang terbaik, Gyeom- _ah_! Jadi kau tinggal masuk saja kesana, bilang namamu adalah Jeon Jungkook. Ku rasa tak akan ada orang yang curiga kalau kau bukan aku."

"Ya ya ya, kau beruntung kita punya beberapa kemiripan. Sekarang pergilah temui _hyung_ yang paling kau sayangi itu."

"Sahabat _coconut-head_ ku memang yang terbaik! Nikmati musim panasmu, carilah pacar disana!" Yugyeom hanya melambaikan tangannya pada sahabat _coconut-head_ nya yang telah berlari menjauh, meninggalkannya di perkemahan musim panas.

 _Nice, now what?_

 **-** **태국** **-**

Pukul 07.00 di musim panas, matahari belum menyorot membakar kulit dan jalanan kota Seoul sudah dipadati oleh aktivitas. Adalah keputusan yang baik untuk mengawali hari dengan secangkir espresso untuk menghilangkan kantuk dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan tenaga yang masih berceceran. Ditambah lagi hari ini adalah hari liburnya, ah~ benar-benar hari libur yang sempurna bagi Kim Seokjin.

Yah, setidaknya sampai ponselnya berdering menghancurkan suasana sunyi nan damainya. " _Yeoboseyo_?"

'Hyung~'

Mendengar nada ceria di seberang saluran teleponnya, kening Seokjin berkerut dan reflek ia menjauhkan ponselnya. Nomornya tidak terdaftar di ponsel Seokjin, tapi Seokjin yakin ia mengenal suara di sebrang. " _No way!_ " dengan ragu-ragu ia mendekatkan kembali ponselnya ke telinga dan berbisik tak yakin, "Jungkookie?"

 _'Ehehehe, selamat pagi_ hyung _!'_

"Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar Jungkook?! Kau membuat _hyung_ terkejut saja, dasar anak nakal!" Seokjin mengusap-usap dadanya, adiknya ini sudah sebulan ini tak menghubunginya dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja ia meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini dengan nomor yang tak ia kenal pula. "Ada apa menelepon pagi-pagi begini, Kookie?"

 _'_ Hyung, _aku ada di luar sekarang.'_

"Kau pergi bermain dengan siapa sore-sore begini?" Adiknya ini sangat jarang main keluar saat pukul 06.00 sore, biasanya dia akan berada di dapur dan menunggui Anna asisten rumah tangga mereka membuat persiapan makan malam.

'Hyung _, ini sudah pagi, sudah jam 7.'_

Jam tujuh? Hmm, sama seperti di Seoul. _Wait, WHAT?_ Seokjin menyemburkan espresso yang baru disesapnya, buru-buru a meletakkan cangkirnya dan masih degan terbatuk-batuk ia mencari tissue untuk mengelap bibir dan dagunya yang terkena noda kopi.

'Hyung, _kau baik-baik saja?'_

"Jungkook! Kau sekarang ada dimana sebenarnya?"

' _Aku ada di depan gedung apartemenmu_ hyung.' Buru-buru Seokjin berlari menuju jendela apartemennya, dan memang benar ada remaja laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di depan gedung apartemennya dengan tas ransel dan kopernya serta satu tangan yang memegang ponsel.

" _No way!_ "

'YES WAY! _Jadi_ hyung, _kamar nomor berapa yang harus ku masuki?'_

Seokjin masih ternganga terlebih mendengar nada ceria adiknya yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak ditemuinya. Jadi adiknya yang masih 17 tahun kabur dari California ke Seoul? Ibunya benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

 **-** **태국** **-**

Remaja laki-laki dengan surai coklat halusnya itu masih menunduk dengan semangat menghabiskan sarapan yang dibuatkan kakaknya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak menikmati masakan kakaknya, mungkin sudah hampir satu tahun? Jungkook jelas tak akan menyia-nyiakan sebutir nasipun!

"Pelan-pelan Jungkook, kau bisa tersedak." Seokjin menyodorkan segelas air putih dan duduk di hadapan adiknya yang masih ayik menikmati masakannya. Cara makannya seperti sudah berhari-hari tak makan saja anak ini. Jika ada yang menanyakan apa kemiripan antara kedua kakak beradik ini selain parasnya, maka itu adalah selera makannya. Mereka bisa makan dengan porsi yang banyak dan sering mengejutkan orang-orang saat mereka pergi makan berdua. _Well_ , siapa yang tidak terkejut jika melihat porsi makan untuk enam orang atau bahkan lebih ketika hanya ada dua orang pria di meja?

"Aku kangen masakan Seokjin _hyung_!"

"Hmm, makananku saja ya? Denganku tidak?"

"Eyy, tentu saja aku merindukan _hyung_ , kalau tidak aku tak mungkin di sini sekarang." Adik kecilnya ini pasti punya alasan kenapa ia jauh-jauh kabur ke Seoul, tapi melihatnya yang ceria seperti ini mengingat mereka sudah tak bertemu selama mungkin satu tahun membuatnya tak sampai hati untuk mencecar Jungkook dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Kau tidak capek?" Dengan pipinya yang menggembung sembari masih menguyah makanannya, Jungkook menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Aku sudah tidur di pesawat tadi." Menelan suapan terakhirnya dan meneguk segelas penuh air putih, Jungkook mendesah lega kini naga di perutnya sudah tenang. " _Hyung,_ ayo jalan-jalan! Jalan-jalan!"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya heran, adiknya ini tetap saja sikapnya seperti bocah. Bagaimana mungkin dengan badannya yang bongsor itu ia masih terlihat sangat manis? Dan sikapnya, jangan membuat Seokjin memulai bercerita bagaimana imut dan menggemaskannya adiknya itu walaupun kini ia sudah beranjak menjadi seorang pria, tapi adiknya memang bayi kelinci kesayangannya. Jangan bilang-bilang Jongkook, dia bisa ngambek. Jungkook jika sudah _tantrum_ sangat susah membuatnya berhenti.

"Iya iya, untung hari ini _hyung_ libur. Mandilah dulu setelah itu kita pergi, nanti kita bisa makan siang di restoran tempat _hyung_ bekerja."

"YEAY! _Hyung_ memang yang terbaik!" Yap, adiknya memang bayi kelinci. Maksudku Jungkook bahkan melompat-lompat kecil untuk ke kamar mandi. Yah, mungkin Seokjin bisa membiarkan adiknya lolos kali ini. _Well,_ mungkin besok?

 **TBC**

 **a/n:** Jadi~ ini ff pertamaku dengan Jungkook sebagai pemeran pertamanya, tapi tentu saja namjin bakal nyelip hohoho~

BTW, ini masih bisa dibilang pengenalannya, konfliknya masih belum keliatan ya.

Sebenernya aku buat ini begitu aja tanpa perencanaan apa-apa, jadi yah~ nikmatin aja ya mau dibawa kemana kookie kita ini hohoho~


	2. Chapter 2

**SWEET ESCAPE**

 **(Meet The Shoujo Manga' Ikemen)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEKOOK**

 **Warn: BL, Cute Kookie, Ey(T)D, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin benar-benar menuruti kehendak adiknya hari itu, sepanjang hari mereka berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain sesuai keinginan Jungkook. Dengan kamera yang terkalung di leher, Jungkook sibuk mengabadikan sekitarnya dalam video maupun foto. Jungkook memang sedang sangat menggemari fotografi maupun _video editing_ karena itu Seokjin mengirimkan hadiah sebuah kamera untuk ulang tahun Jungkook.

Seokjin rela hari liburnya ia habiskan di luar daripada mendekam di apartemennya dengan film dan satu tube es krim asalkan adiknya senang, sejujurnya dia sangat merindukan momen seperti ini. Sudah sangat lama sekali semenjak ia menemani adiknya pergi jalan-jalan, semenjak ia mulai bekerja Seokjin memang tak bisa lagi meluangkan banyak waktu untuk mengunjungi adiknya.

" _Hyung,_ lapar." Seokjin mengecek arlojinya, ternyata sudah jam tujuh apalagi tadi siang mereka hanya makan di mini market untuk mengganjal perut pantas saja adik kelincinya itu sudah mengeluh lapar.

"Restoran tempat kerja _hyung_ ada di dekat sini, masih kuat jalan kan?" Dengan semangat Jungkook mengikuti Seokjin dan setelah sepuluh menit berjalan mereka sampai di sebuah restoran Italia yang merupakan tempat kerja Seokjin.

"Oh, Seokjin- _ssi_ selamat datang! Meja untuk dua orang?" Jungkook mengikuti Seokjin yang masih berbincang dengan _hostess_ yang mengantarkan mereka ke area yang lebih privat. Seokjin bilang jika itu adalah tempat favoritnya saat berkunjung sebagai tamu.

Setelah memesan makanan, Jungkook sibuk memakan _soft roll_ yang disediakan sembari menunggu pesanan minuman dan minuman mereka datang. Restoran Italia ini termasuk restoran yang sangat terkenal dan mempunyai pelanggan tetap yang cukup banyak, dan untuk bekerja di sini Seokjin bilang tidak mudah.

Jungkook tak dapat menutupi kekagumannya pada kakaknya. Seokjin sangat mandiri dan dewasa, figur kakak yang sangat ideal terlebih Seokjin memiliki sifat penyayang. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang manja dan masih sangat bergantung dengan kakaknya maupun orangtuanya.

"Wah, apa ini Jungkook?" Jungkook yang baru saja mengoleskan _butter_ ke potongan _soft roll_ nya mendongak, mendapati seorang pria tinggi berdiri di sisi kakaknya.

"Kookie, kenalkan ini Namjoon." Namjoon? Sepertinya Jungkook pernah mendengar nama ini sebelumnya, tapi dimana ya? "Namjoon ini pemilik restoran ini." Ah!

"Pacar Seokjin _hyung_ kan?" Seokjin hampir saja menyemburkan air mineralnya yang justru membuatnya tersedak, Namjoon sendiri justru tertawa sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Seokjin.

"Kookie, jangan keras-keras!"

"Nanti aku akan mampir ke apartemen, Jungkook ingin dibawakan sesuatu?" Mata Jungkook berbinar-binar ketika Namjoon mengelus surai kepalanya, satu lagi figur kakak yang ideal.

"Namjoon, jangan manjakan Kookie begitu."

"Eyy, kau kan juga memanjakannya sayang. Lagipula Jungkook baru saja datang kan?" Seokjin tidak bisa membantahnya lagi, memang kenyataannya seperti itu mungkin tak apa memanjakannya hari ini.

"Mau _chicken hyung_!"

" _Half and half_?"

" _Half and half_!" Ah, _black hole_ yang tak kenal kenyan memang.

"Baiklah, nikmati makan malam kalian. Aku masih harus menunggu Taehyung dulu." Dengan anggukan Seokjin, Namjoon akhirnya meninggalkan meja mereka bertepatan dengan makanan mereka yang datang. _Well, bon appétit_!

 **\- 태국** **-**

Pukul setengah sembilan malam mereka baru sampai di apartemen Seokjin, kaki Jungkook rasanya capek sekali setelah berjalan seharian apalagi dia tak istirahat sama sekali setelah perjalanan dari California ke Seoul.

"Jungkook, mandilah dulu biar _hyung_ bereskan kamar untukmu nanti."

"Terima kasih _hyung_." Setelah melepas sepatu dan kamera yang masih terkalung di lehernya, Jungkook segera mengambil pakaian ganti dan peralatan mandinya. Mungkin berendam sebentar dengan air hangat bisa mengurangi penat tubuhnya.

" _Hyung,_ aku mau berendam, _hyung_ tak mau ikut?"

"Nanti _hyung_ mandi _shower_ saja. _Hyung_ akan menyusul." Maka Jungkook yang selesai mengisi bathtub segera menenggelamkan badannya dengan air hangat yang sudah ia campur dengan lavender _bath salt_. Ah, berendam air hangat dengan _bath salt_ memang yang terbaik untuk mengendurkan otot.

Jungkook menyandarkan badannya, merasa rileks ia jadi terpikir bagaimana keadaan sahabat _coconut-head_ nya. Tapi seingatnya Yugyeom adalah jenis anak yang menikmati acara _summer camp_ seperti itu, apalagi Yugyeom beberapa bulan lalu sudah menyinggung _summer camp_ yang kini diikutinya itu jadi setidaknya Jungkook tidak terlalu merasa bersalah.

Masalahnya adalah orangtuanya. Jungkook memang meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah seperti yang dikatakannya dan ia hanya membawa ponsel yang dibelinya secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuanya. Semoga mereka memang tak menghubungi pihak perkemahan musim panasnya seperti permintaannya, walaupun Jungkook sendiri ragu apakah kedua orangtuanya punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkannya.

Dengan sebab itulah Jungkook memutuskan untuk kabur ke Seoul dan menemui _hyung_ nya. Seokjin keluar dari rumah mereka saat selesai sekolah menengah dan memutuskan untuk meneruskan sekolah di Seoul dan tinggal bersama Kakek dan Nenek dari pihak ibu mereka. Jungkook tak bisa seperti Seokjin yang mandiri, saat ia merengek ingin ikut dengannya pun Seokjin melarangnya. Seokjin bilang ia harus tinggal dengan orangtua mereka karena orangtuanya sangat menyayangi Jungkook.

Tapi apa itu benar? Jungkook selalu menanyakan hal itu berulang kali, orangtuanya menyayanginya dan memperhatikannya tentu saja, tapi Jungkook juga menyadari hal lain semenjak kepergian kakaknya.

"Kookie, jangan berendam terlalu lama, kau bisa pusing."

"Eh, _hyung_ kapan masuk? _Hyung_ sudah selesai mandi?" Seokjin yang sudah mengenakan _bathrobe_ putihnya hanya menggeleng kecil sembari mengelus surai kecoklatan adiknya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk melamun sampai tidak dengar _hyung_ masuk, _eoh_?" Mungkin Jungkook memang terlalu larut dalam lamunannya hingga tak menyadari sekitarnya, air di bathtubnya pun sudah berubah dingin. "Cepat selesaikan mandinya, nanti kau bisa kena flu. Oh ya Kookie, nanti teman _hyung_ yang lain juga akan datang, tak apa kan?"

"Ya _hyung_."

Buru-buru Jungkook mandi dan mengeringkan badannya, setelah selesai ia segera menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Berbenah-benah sedikit ia pun keluar kamar sepuluh menit kemudian, saat ia keluar ternyata Namjoon sudah datang dan tengah duduk di _pantry_ dapur.

"Hey Kook, pesanannya sudah ku bawakan." Namjoon menunjuk beberapa kotak _chicken_ dan pizza yang diletakkan di meja ruang tamu Seokjin.

"Yeay, terima kasih Namjoon _hyung_."

"Kookie, tunggu teman _hyung_ lainnya dulu ya!"

"Ya _hyung_!" Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah tak sabar, apalagi dengan aroma ayam berbumbu dan pizza yang jelas-jelas menguar di depannya. Dengan meneguk liur, Jungkook akhirnya memilih untuk menyalakan TV sembari mengambil kameranya. Ia harus melihat hasil jepretannya.

Baru saja Jungkook melihat-lihat beberapa foto bidikannya, bel apartemen Seokjin berbunyi nyaring. Dengan semangat Jungkook meletakkan kameranya dan melesat menuju pintu depan bahkan sebelum Seokjin sempat berteriak untuk memintanya membuka pintu. Ayolah, Jungkook sudah tidak sabar menunggu sebenarnya.

"Loh bukan Seokjin _hyung_?" Jungkook yang memang langsung membuka pintu tanpa melihat intercom terkejut begitu mendapati seorang pria dengan balutan jas yang rapi. Uh-oh, Jungkook tak dapat menahan dirinya terbengong di depan pria bersurai ash grey yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Adik manis, Seokjin _hyung_ ada?"

"Siapa Kookie? Oh, Taehyung ayo masuk." Pria bersurai ash grey tadi tersenyum pada Jungkook yang masih terpaku di depannya. Ya Tuhan, senyumnya, tolong Jungkook!

' _Ikemen dari mana ini? Kookie tidak nyasar ke shoujo manga kan? Apa jangan-jangan ini shounen ai manga?'_ Yah mari kita doakan Jungkook segera keluar dari mode 'Jung-shook'nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **a/n:** Untuk siapapun yang baca work ini, MAAF BERIBU MAAF aku lama banget ga update work ini

Profider di rumah ga memperbolehkan laptop buka ffn, jadi aku lebih sering update di WP

Maaf sekali ya *bow, kalau ada yang mau cari Sweet Escape di WP bisa search id decaf_cama

 ** _Last, give me ur review please_**


End file.
